Protector's in the Shadows
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: Bella and Edward, Adrian and Rose were together in 1979. Edward left September of that year. 1980 Bella and Rose are pregnant. But someone is hunting them. So they do the only thing possible to protect secrets. They leave the children with their Fathers and go back to their world. Now 11 years later…Twilight/Harry Potter/Vampire Academy Crossover


**Crossover: Twilight/Harry Potter/Vampire Academy**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Have a Happy New Year everyone! Let's start the count down:)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Introduction<strong>

Bella and Edward, Adrian and Rose were together in 1979. Edward left September of that year. 1980 Bella and Rose are pregnant. But someone is hunting them. So they do the only thing possible to protect secrets. They leave the child with their Fathers and goes back to their world. Now 11 years later…

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Bella Swan was actually Astratrix Black triplet sister of Bellatrix who was married to Severus Snape and Rosatrix Black was Rosemarie Hathaway.

Astratrix, Bellatrix, Rosatrix were friends with James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Lily Evans, Alice and Frank Longbottom, and Severus Snape.

Bellatrix married Severus, Lily married James, Sirius married Marlene, Frank married Alice.

They weren't Death Eaters but they were spies for the light.

Astratrix/Bella went into hiding in 1978 because Voldemort found out she was a spy. So she had to flee for her life.

Rosatrix also had to flee for her life. Going to St Vladimir's Academy. And pretending to be a Dhampir. But once she realised it wasn't safe any longer after meeting her soul mate Adrian. She fled.

On July 27th 1980 Bellatrix gave birth to her and Severus's twins Victoria Eileen and Severus Tobias Snape II.

On July 28th 1980 Rosatrix gave birth to her triplets named Adrian Christian Ivashkov, Mason Edward Ivashkov, and Lissa Amelia Ivashkov.

A day later on July 29th Bella gave birth to a girl which she named Jemmalie Elizabeth Miracle Ealice Cullen

On the 30th of July Frank and Alice had a son named Neville Frank Longbottom. On the 31st of July James and Lily had a son named Harry James Potter. On the 1st of August Sirius and Marlene had twin boys named Sirius Orion Black IV and Riley Matthew Black.

But things were dangerous. So on a rainy night in September Astratrix A.K.A Bella Swan, Rosatrix A.K.A Rose Hathaway had apparated to the Cullen House with their children. Bellatrix, Sirius and Severus had come with them.

"I love you so much Lizzie", Astratrix/Bella says to the baby kissing her forehead

"Astra we better hurry who knows when they will be back", Bellatrix says gently to her sister

"I will bring her in alone. Just wait here", Astratrix/Bella says

She goes inside the house with her daughter. Pointing her wand at the fire she lights it. Then sits on the couch.

"Remember Lizzie that your mother loves you very much", Bella says tears running down her face, "But this is meant to be. You will be with your Daddy. He will love you so much. I have one parting gift for you my daughter. Wear this always. My Jemmalie Elizabeth Miracle Ealice Cullen. May Merlin be with you", Astratrix/Bella says putting on a bracelet on Elizabeth's thin wrist

Bella kisses Jemmalie's hair one last time closing her eyes. Picturing her baby.

"I will always love you", Astratrix/Bella says slowly putting her in the basket with a blanket wrapped around her and a letter for the Cullen's.

Jemmalie begins to cry.

"Lizzie I must leave. To lead the Death Eaters away. You'll be safe here. Oh my child I love you", Astratrix/Bella says with one last kiss before backing away tears in her eyes

Jemmalie continues to cry but Astratrix painfully leaves through the doorway and out into the rain.

"Done?" Bellatrix asks compassionately

"Yes. Now let's do Rosa", Astratrix says

They apparate from the Cullen House. Astratrix never to return…

* * *

><p>"Our future is blurred when we get home! That has never happened before", Alice exclaims<p>

"Who cares Alice?" Edward asks dully

Edward had never been the same since he left Bella. He only stayed with his family to make them happy. They had already lost one member Bella. They didn't want to lose Edward. They make it too the house and stop.

"The fire is on", Esme says

"Someone is inside. Let's go cautiously in. Rose, Alice, Esme stay back", Carlisle says

They cautiously go into their house into the living room. They smell nobody there. But they do smell something and a heart fluttering.

"On the couch! It is a baby", Rose says coming out from behind Emmett and going to the baby

Rose picks the baby up.

"This is in the basket", Alice says with an envelope in her hands

"Whose baby do you think it is?" Emmett asks

"The letter will tell us. But with all your emotions should we do it now?" Jasper asks

"Is it a boy or girl?" Emmett asks dumbly

"Girl. Oversalty. She is wrapped in a pink blanket and dressed in warm pink pyjamas", Rose says

The little baby hearing voices opens her eyes with a yawn.

"She has emerald green eyes", Carlisle says

"Hello precious", Rose says softly

"Lets read the letter", Alice says

_Dear Cullen's_

_I am sure by now you see the small bundle on your couch and our wondering who the father is and some other facts about the baby. I will only give you some. As I am doing this to protect her._

_She is half human, half vampire._

_Her father is Edward Anthony Masen Cullen._

Everyone gasps and looks at Edward who had frozen.

"Is that possible Carlisle?" Edward whisperers

"I don't know Edward. I have never heard of such a thing", Carlisle says, "But she does have your human eyes. And looks like bronze ringlets on her head. Now that the letter mentioned it. You have to be the father"

"Lets read the rest. Give Edward time to come to terms that he is a father", Alice suggests

_I am sorry Edward but she is your daughter. I know it has come as quite a shock. But she looks every inch like you. And I didn't sleep with another man._

_Her birthday is July 29__th__ 1980._

_Her name is Jemmalie Elizabeth Miracle Ealice Cullen. I know I will have to explain the name so here goes. Jemmalie is the J of Jasper, the Emm of Emmett and the Alie of Rosalie. To form Jemmalie. Elizabeth is after your mother Edward. Miracle because she is a Miracle. Ealice is the E of Esme and the rest is for Alice. I decied on her last name as Cullen to honour Carlisle. _

_So that is her name Jemmalie Elizabeth Miracle Ealice Cullen._

_I have signed all legal rights to Jemmalie over to you Edward. Protect her. She will show you that some things in this world are different._

_I won't be coming back for her. I expect to be dead by the time you read this letter._

_Treasure her Edward. Treasure our little Miracle._

_I have packed enough diapers and milk for a week beyond that you will have to pay for._

_Good luck. And tell our baby girl I never wanted to leave her it is for the best. She will understand and you all will understand one day._

_Goodbye_

_ALB_

"Edward do you want to hold her?" Rosalie asks

Edward slowly makes his way over to Rosalie. And takes Jemmalie into his arms. She snuggles up to him.

"Who ever this is knows much about us", Carlisle says

"I can't believe I am an Aunt. And I have a little piece of her name!" Alice says

"So do I. I am also an Aunt", Rosalie says smiling

"Can I hold the squirt?" Emmett asks

"Let Edward have bonding time with his daughter", Esme says smiling

"Edward I want to do a complete health check on the baby. I want to do some tests. When your ready", Carlisle says

Edward looks into Jemmalie's eyes and saw for a minute a flash of brown but it was quickly gone. He shook his head he must of imagined it. Edward knew he would do anything for his baby girl. His little miracle…

* * *

><p>Outside the Court housing Rosatrix had picked up her babies in a basket. And she motioned for the others to stay back. She unlocked Adrian's apartment. And walked in. It was a mess. With a flick of her wand the room cleans itself. She sits down on the now clean couch. And looks at her two sons and one daughter. That she was about to leave.<p>

"I am sorry my babies. But you have to stay here with your Daddy", Rosa says kissing each off them and slipping a silver bracelet on their wrists, "Remember I will always love you. Always"

Rosatrix kisses them as they nod off into sleep then gets up. Suddenly Rosatrix hears voices and cloaks herself. As Adrian, Christian, Lissa, Mia, Eddie and Dimitri walk in.

"Adrian why are their three babies on your couch?" Lissa asks

"Crap. I don't know cousin", Adrian says looking stunned

"There is a letter", Christian says picking up the letter

"Open it", Lissa says

_Dear Adrian,_

_I am sure by now you see the small bundles on your couch and our wondering who they are and some other facts about the babies. I will only give you some. As I am doing this to protect them._

_They are half human, half Moroi._

_You're their father Adrian. I have slept with no other then you. And if you look they look just like you._

_There are two boys and one girl._

_Their birthday is July 28th 1980._

_Their names and the reasons are this. Your eldest son is named Adrian Christian Ivashkov II after you and Christian. Who doesn't know how much he has done for me. Your second eldest child is Mason Edward Ivashkov. Named after our dead friend and Eddie Castle. With those two as his names he will grow up to be strong and lastly Lissa Amelia Ivashkov. _

_I have signed all legal rights to the triplets over to you Adrian. Protect them. _

_I won't be coming back for them even if my hurt aches to be near them. I expect to be dead by the time you read this letter._

_Treasure them. Treasure our babies._

_I have packed enough diapers and milk for a week beyond that you will have to pay for._

_Good luck. And tell our babies I never wanted to leave. It is for the best. They will understand and you all will understand one day._

_Goodbye_

_RLB_

As they chat about who the letter could be from Rosatrix gently goes out of the room.

"Goodbye", Rosatrix says looking at them one last time and apparting back outside

"Let's lead these Death Eaters away", Astratrix says

"I agree", Bellatrix says

"Let's do this so this hasn't been for nothing", Rosatrix says

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)<strong>

**Hope you all have a great New Year:)**


End file.
